


Home To You

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Damerey Daily 2020, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Poe comes home from work, Family Time!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my posting for the today's Damerey Daily 2020: You are the best thing that's ever been mine

_ You are my best friend  
_ _ And you are where my heart is  
_ _ And I know at the day's end  
_ _ I get to come home to you-John Michael Montgomery _

  


Poe's hand-me-down Ford Truck pulled off of the ferry and turned down the road.

Today had been grueling. He had spent almost four hours at school (he was desperate, DESPERATE to get his degree), and then another six hours at the dock in Boston Harbor. It was steady, though part time work. But between the Harbor and Rey's teaching money, they made enough every week to keep everything going. Sort of.

Poe paused at the stop sign at the corner of Orlando and Pierce. A few more blocks and he would be home.

Home. Where right now, Callie would be at the table doing her homework. Miranda would be watching TV, ready to tell her Daddy all about her day at Daycare.

And of course, Rey would be there. Ready to welcome Poe home with a sexy smile and a kiss.

Poe pulled his truck into the driveway next to Rey's battered old SUV. He sighed softly, grabbed his backpack and Jacket. Maybe next year they could splurge and get Rey a new car. If Callie didn't need braces, if Miranda didn't need stitches. If Rey didn't get pregnant again. A lot of IFs.

He opened the front door and set his Jacket on the hook "I’m home!"

There is a squeal, a thump and running feet. 4 year old Miranda ran at full speed with arms outstretched "Daddy!" She covered his face with kisses and cuddled close launching into what happened that day to her. Poe kicked off his battered sneakers and carried her into the kitchen.

Callie is seated at the table, Math Book opened and frowning at the problems. Rey is nowhere in sight.

Poe put Miranda down and kissed the top of Callie's head "Hey sweet girl, where is your mom?"

Callie sighed softly and sat back in her chair "Doing laundry. Hey daddy, how many times does 17 go into 52?"

Poe sat down next to his oldest daughter, his eyes catching the dirty dishes still piled in the sink. He bit his lip and stood up "Read them to me and I will help you while I do the dishes." He grabbed Miranda and set her on the counter next to him "You can help Munchkin."

Poe stood at the sink washing the dishes, (Dishwasher was another splurge he could have lived with), and then handing them to Miranda to set in the drainer while Callie read off the problems to him.

Rey came upstairs just as the last dish was going into the drainer carrying a laundry basket of clean clothes. Poe turned and set Miranda on the floor "Hey stranger. What's up?"

Rey smiled and walked over to kiss Poe's lips "A food coloring fight at Daycare almost took out some of Miranda's wardrobe."

Poe felt his breath leave him as dollar signs danced in front of his eyes for the cost of a 4 year old's clothes. Rey laughed at his expression "THANKFULLY! With a little elbow grease and some luck, the clothes are not entirely great looking, but no one will stare. Much. Sorry no fancy dinner tonight, I ordered Pizza."

Poe smiled "I did the dishes with the Food Coloring Queen over here. And managed to give our oldest daughter some finer points of Math. Maybe we will get a Doctor yet."

Rey smirked and went past Poe, towards the bedrooms "Yeah not on your salary Fly Boy."

Poe stuck his tongue out at Rey's back.

That night, after the girls were in bed, Rey and Poe sat at the kitchen table, checkbook and bills in front of them.

Rey sighed softly and tapped the calculator "Nope, no matter how many times I do it, it's not enough."

Poe groaned "Fuck me sideways."

Rey nodded "Well we are just going to have to rob Peter to pay Paul."

Poe groaned again "Rey, we have robbed every Peter TO pay every Paul! There is no more Peter."

Rey bit his lip and glanced at the small phone at his wrist "We could-"

Poe jerked his head up "No."

Rey shook his head "Poe, we can't do this on our own. We either call him, or we tap into the….Money."

Poe felt himself wince. "No way, that's blood money! I am not touching money that was earned from my gang member days! Fuck that!" Anger made his brown eyes darken and snap.

Rey rolled her eyes at his aggressive stance "Then we have to call. We have to get this paid or we are going to be living in the truck."

Poe sighed "Fine. Let me leave the room before you do it."

Rey rolled his eyes "Luke Skywalker can’t bite you through the phone you know."

Poe said nothing as he turned and walked down the hall. He didn't want to hear Rey call up and beg her father for money so they could pay the rent. It was embarrassing and also made Luke lecture them. A LOT.

He paused at the second door in the hall. He stared at his two little girls. Callie was curled up on her bed, covers pulled tight around her. Her dark curly hair hung around her face covering her eyes and cheeks.

Miranda was sprawled out, covers kicked out away from her as she snored softly. Straight brown hair spread out like a fan around her head.

Poe walked into the room and covered Miranda up and gave her a kiss on the head.

He walked over to Callie and almost jumped a foot when she rolled over to look at him with those huge eyes "Are we going to have to move?"

Poe sat down next to the bed on the floor and squeezed her hand "No love. Mommy is calling for help as we speak."

She smiled and reached out her arms to hug his neck "I love you Daddy."

He hugged her close to him and sighed softly.

He had been asked by Finn more than once what made him leave it all behind. When he and Rey had found out she was pregnant, why they had ran. They could have stayed, figured out how to make it work. Live in a trailer park, Poe could have stayed with his gang. It could have worked out.

But this...this was why he stayed. Why he moved forward every day. His girls. His Wife. His Family. 

He laid Callie back on the bed and kissed her head "Go back to sleep."

He walked back down the hall where Rey met him, a small smile on her face "I could have sold my soul to the devil and I think it would have been easier."

Poe wrapped his arms around Rey's neck "It's not like we won't pay him back, we always do."

Rey nodded "As I pointed out. He wanted to talk to you."

Poe grinned and tugged Rey towards their bedroom "Maybe next time. How was your day by the way?"

Rey smiled and started to undress, talking about her 4th grade class and the stuff they were doing. Just a few more months and Rey would have Tenure, she would get a pay raise and things would be easier. Hopefully he would be done with school at the end of the semester, find a better job and they would have some wiggle room.

He sat down on the bed and crawled towards Rey "Come here just for a second so I can kiss you."

Rey rolled her eyes "That is not the only thing you want Fly Boy."

Poe smiled, flipped Rey onto her back and kissed her deeply "Nope it's not and I think you will agree after I use my tongue."

Rey rolled her eyes "You are such a man."

Poe grinned and kissed Rey again. Which led to some serious moans and cries from his wife. 

Later, when they were curled up together and Rey was sprawled across his chest, he kissed the crown of her head. "Rey?” 

“Hmm?”

He sighed softly and pressed his nose into her hair. “You are the best thing that’s ever been mine."


End file.
